Welcome Back
by scarlet.perfection
Summary: No mencionaron que técnicamente ambos eran conscientes de que su comportamiento era un poco raro para dos personas que eran "solo amigos". Así que habían continuado su pequeño juego, porque ninguno tenía ganas de parar. / Año después del capitulo 416.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Bueno, sentí la necesidad de aportar algo en este momento para el NaLu fandom, y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Se me había ocurrido algo más triste pero creo que es mejor poner algo más romanticón y bonito para mejorar nuestros corazones rotos ;_; Así que… espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy no estaba segura de cómo había pasado.<em>

_Todo comenzó cuando estaba pintándose las uñas de los pies, cosa que nunca le sale bien._

La vieja silla chirriante tambaleó peligrosamente, y el pie de Lucy empujó contra la mesita de Natsu. Sus labios estaban fruncidos por la concentración mientras trataba de aplicar el esmalte de uñas de color rosa con el mayor cuidado posible.

Había estado viviendo allí durante tiempo, se sentía como en casa al igual como en el apartamento que había dejado atrás. El hecho de que ella no tuvo que pagar ningún alquiler tenía que ver un poquito con ese sentimiento. Pero esa era la razón por la que se había trasladado aquí, ¿no? Ella siempre se recordaba eso a sí misma. Esto no era acerca de Happy y Natsu y el hecho de que los echaba muchísimo de menos.

Era cierto, ella había tenido que admitir para sí misma, que sentía su presencia persistente en la pequeña cabaña, incluso ahora. Incluso cuando su cama había reemplazado su hamaca de color blanco, y el caos que él llamaba su propio orden personal había desaparecido hace tiempo, víctima de sus dedos diligentes.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de las cosas no habían cambiado. Por supuesto que no. Ellos volverían en un día, y ella tendría que mudarse. Así que guardaba todos sus volantes en la pared, porque ¿cómo podría ella tirarlos? Mantuvo el traje de sirvienta también, en un rincón.

Tiempo después de mudarse, se había dicho a sí misma que se iba a ir antes de que ellos volvieran. Sería muy vergonzoso si la encontraran aquí. ¿Qué pensarían? No, ella evitaría ese fiasco.

Pero habían pasado 11 meses, y ella no tenía ganas de mudarse más. Podrían construir su propia casa cuando regresaran. Le debían una.

Y así que se sentó en una vieja silla con los pies sobre la mesa, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se clavaron en él en el segundo que entró en la casa.

Y, por supuesto, ella se cayó.

La silla cayó al suelo duro, clavándose en su espalda, y ella escupió una serie de maldiciones hacia el esmalte derramado sobre sus tobillos. Ella estaba hecha un lío, pero no se dio cuenta de nada de eso. Su cuerpo se movía en piloto automático, y su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Natsu estaba de vuelta.

Él estaba allí de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada incrédula. Entonces vio como sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y gritó su nombre con tal alivio y alegría que algo en su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente.

Ella estaba en sus brazos antes de que se diera cuenta. Su mente no era lo suficientemente rápida para asumir lo que estaba pasando.

Natsu estaba de vuelta.

Débilmente, se dio cuenta de que Happy se aferraba a ella también, y que Natsu estaba hablando con ella algo acerca de que fue a su casa, ella efectivamente no estaba, y que había entrado en pánico.

Cuando la soltó, ella finalmente pudo ver sus ojos cálidos de nuevo de cerca, y llenos de alegría.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El rostro de Natsu se volvió inquieto, preocupado. Y culpable.

— ¿Lucy...?

Ella no podía hablar. Happy se posó en su hombro, con la misma cara de nervios de Natsu.

— ¡Di algo, Lucy! ¿¡Acaso perdiste tu voz!?

Hubo una gran preocupación en sus ojos, y ella casi se echó a reír.

Ellos estaban finalmente de vuelta.

Al caer la primera lágrima, ella la limpió, y sintió que su voz regresaba.

Ella había querido darle una patada cuando volviera. Pero no podía. No cuando él la miraba así, no cuando estaba tan feliz después de tanto tiempo.

— Están de vuelta.

— ¡Claro que lo estamos!

Y allí estaba. Esa sonrisa que había echado tanto de menos. Esa que ella siempre había tratado de recordar cuando estaba triste y necesitaba animarse – lo cual era en vano.

Esta vez, fue Lucy quien cayó contra su pecho, y él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella con cuidado mientras la maga celestial se aferraba a él y sonreía a través de sus lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Ese día había ocurrido por primera vez.<p>

Habían tenido que compartir la misma cama.

Pero ¿cómo habían llegado a esto?

En esa noche, se había quedado dormida con un calor que no había sentido en meses. Por supuesto, ella mantuvo una distancia –muy grande- de seguridad, y sólo había cedido después de muchas súplicas. Estaba en lo cierto; ese era el único espacio para dormir. Incluso si él se merecía dormir en el suelo.

Y así se quedaron dormidos con sonrisas secretas en sus rostros y Happy acurrucado en el extremo inferior de la cama.

Ellos habían despertado abrazados, y Lucy estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

Así que, naturalmente, en la segunda noche le había repetido furiosamente diversas amenazas al Dragon Slayer y había descrito en detalle lo que le pasaría si lo hacía de nuevo.

Se quedó dormida pegada a la pared.

Y despertó abrazando su espalda.

Sus piernas enredadas con las de él, y sus brazos seguros alrededor de su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se despegó de él desesperadamente.

Natsu observo hacia atrás y la miró parpadeando mientras ella se sentaba, y Lucy se dio cuenta de que él había estado despierto todo el tiempo. Pero no le podía gritar esta vez.

Porque había sido ella la que lo había abrazado.

En ese momento, Lucy no sabía qué decir, el corazón le latía muy rápido y la vergüenza que sentía era muy difícil de controlar.

Pero no había sido la última vez que habían despertado enredados.

Y así, antes de que hubieran sabido lo que estaba pasando, se había convertido en un hábito, en una segunda naturaleza.

Natsu se quejaría si se quedaba hasta tarde, porque "no puedo dormir sin ti aquí", y ella dejaría de regañarle cuando ellos despierten en los brazos del otro. Incluso el rubor que se había pegado a su cara durante la primera semana que dormía con él desapareció lentamente con el tiempo.

No hablaron de ello. No mencionaron que técnicamente ambos eran conscientes de que su comportamiento era un poco raro para dos personas que eran "solo amigos".

Simplemente era como era.

Las posiciones cuando se despertaban cambiaban todo el tiempo, pero una cosa se mantuvo constante: nunca estuvieron separados. Ellos siempre se tocaron, tan solo bastaba con sus brazos rodeándose entre sí.

Otras veces, fue la cara de ella en su estómago. Su mano sobre su cuello. Sus piernas enredadas tanto, que no sabían cual pertenecían a quién. Y, aún más a menudo, era el rostro de él aplastado en sus pechos. (Ella estaba un poco cansada de ello. ¡Había sucedido un poco... demasiado a menudo para ser sólo una coincidencia!)

Así que habían continuado su pequeño juego, porque ninguno tenía ganas de parar.

Y ahora, justo en este momento, Lucy estaba despertando de nuevo.

Su toque se había familiarizado, su calor era algo que conocía como si fuera el propio.

Pero a medida que cerraba sus ojos para caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió una sensación que era ligeramente diferente a las habituales.

Sintió algo de cosquillas en la frente. Su cabello.

No, no era eso.

Ella abrió un ojo cuidadosamente sólo para observar, y lo cerró de nuevo inmediatamente. Era su nariz, bien.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero no podía moverse. No quería, incluso. Ella sabía que lo que habían estado haciendo estas últimas semanas estaba mal para lo que se suponía que hacían los amigos - pero de nuevo, ¿realmente quiere seguir siendo "sólo amigos"?

El pensamiento la asustó.

Pero ella se permitía disfrutar de la sensación estimulante de esta posición. Él no tenía que saber, ¿verdad? Y si se despertaba ahora, podía echarle la culpa a él, ¿o no?

Su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente.

Natsu lucía como si todavía estuviera profundamente dormido de todos modos.

— ¿Estás despierta?

Oh no. Oh no. No, no. Esto no tenía que suceder.

Estaba despierto. Y como su cuerpo traidor se había convertido en piedra, él podía darse cuenta que ella estaba despierta también. Lo que significaba que sabía que ella había estado despierta sin decir nada. Y sabía que estaba despierto, pero ella no había dicho nada tampoco, y ambos estaban acostados aquí, tan cerca, tan despiertos, y ahora - ¿y ahora qué?

— Sí. — respondió.

Casi a regañadientes, ella abrió los ojos - y encontró a los de él mirándola.

No había adivinado su expresión, sin embargo, parecía una mirada de curiosidad. Y... algo más.

Algo que ella no estaba segura de querer saber, porque si lo hacía, entonces estaría peligrosamente cerca de admitir a sí misma que también lo sentía.

Como siempre, hacía calor debajo de la manta. Sofocante. Sus brazos alrededor de ella hacían que su temperatura suba hasta el cielo. Sabía lo mucho que tenía que regular su calor corporal para dejarla caer en un profundo sueño. Pero por la noche, cuando ambos estaban dormidos, parecía perder ese control. Cuando se despertaban, Lucy tiraba la manta a un lado, y cuando lo hacía siempre sentía como si acabara de salir de un volcán.

Aunque, no había hecho eso ahora.

Su cuerpo no le permitía moverse.

Con pereza, Natsu le sonrió, y dentro de ella comenzó un hormigueo. Él observó su rostro.

— Deberíamos besarnos.

¿¡Qué!?

La pregunta murió en sus labios, y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente, con la boca abierta y con incredulidad.

— Deberíamos besarnos. — repitió, su voz seguía un poco dormida— Porque realmente quiero besarte ahora. Nunca he hecho eso, pero quiero. Besarte. Si tú quieres.

Su mente le estaba gritando, gritos de pánico. Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento, no podía incluso haber dicho dónde estaba.

Natsu quería besarla.

Natsu. Besarla. A ella.

¿Por qué la idea de besar a alguien nunca había sido tan tentadora?

Sus ojos cayeron de forma automática a los labios.

Cayó en la cuenta de que ella realmente quería ser más que amigos. Mucho más. Ya no podía negarlo.

Natsu entendió su silencio.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cerrar la distancia ya minúscula entre sus labios. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era empujar ligeramente la barbilla hacia adelante. Y así lo hizo.

Fue el beso más inocente que podía haber imaginado. Labios contra labios, suaves y curiosos. Y entonces él se apartó de nuevo.

La miró, muy serio, como si quisiera saber hasta el último de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Y de repente lo único que Lucy podía hacer era sonreír.

El cambio repentino lo confundió, y parecía casi asustado, asustado de haber hecho algo mal.

Antes de que él pensara más cosas, llevó la mano a su cuello, acercándolo más.

Y entonces ella lo besó, al igual que en ese párrafo en uno de sus libros que había leído tantas veces, las mismas palabras una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo sería ser besado así.

Lucy se sintió valiente, y un poco nerviosa, pero su mente se puso rápidamente a gusto por su respuesta.

Natsu estaba besándola.

Ella lo estaba besando.

_Lucy todavía no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta aquí._

_Pero ella quería que continuara para siempre._


End file.
